


Forgiveness is a Cookie

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cookies, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck bakes cookies for Herc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness is a Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little something because I love peanut butter.  
> My headcannon says Herc is the chef in the family and Chuck is the baker.

Chuck made cookies. He doesn’t do it often but today was his day off and it coincided with the time dad was flying back from some meeting, which meant they hadn’t seen each other in over four days. Chuck only got out of medical three days ago.

He made them for dad because he knows he scared the hell out of him at the breach and he needs to apologise for that. With cookies. Because they’re Hansen men and Hansen men don’t use words to say things. They use actions, or in this case, peanut butter cookies fresh from the oven because peanut butter is Herc’s favourite thing in the world.

It’s everyone elses too by the look of things!

He made a big batch, figuring a few would disappear. He hadn’t expected dad’s chopper to be delayed or for half the ‘dome to go ahead and grab one of his cookies. He might be near panicking at how quickly they disappear.

Sasha and Alexis had taken one each and promised to send him some of the good vodka when they got back home. That was ok, he liked the Russian pilots. It was also kind of cute how the much larger Alexis was being pushed around in that wheelchair by his teeny wife.

The triplets had just screamed by and snatched cookies on their rollerblades, a few enthusiastic security personnel chasing them.

He had batted at Newt as he tried to sneak a third cookie as Hermann shrieked at him about not needing more sugar.

The LoCent guys and Tendo were super happy for the treats, especially since one of the techs had just gotten in some very expensive coffee.

Mako was very polite about it, taking one and saying thank you like ANY POLITE PERSON! He may want to punch Raleigh if he grabs another. The last one.

A hand reaches out. *SMACK!*

“Jesus! What the hell, kid?” The American yells, nursing his hand.

“Stuff it, Raaaaleigh.” He glares, pulling the plate closer.

Whatever the guy is going to say is cut off by dad and the crew walking into the mess, as Max starts barking and runs up for his skritching. Lucky bugger, melting into a pile of doggy mush under those talented hands.

As greetings are exchanged, he can see Raleigh twitch in the direction of the cookie. Chuck decides a tactical retreat may be in order if he’s to save that last cookie. He takes off for the only place he can think of where no cookie-thieves will be- their quarters.

It’s only there that he realises he just rushed off before talking to Herc. Crap. He was so intent on saving that one cookie for him and now he really looks like a jerkass.

“Crap.”

“Oh, now what’d you do, boy?” Chuck’s head shoots up to see his dad leaning against the door. Fuck but Herc knows how to creep up on someone!

He doesn’t look happy but anyone else would miss the slight twitch of a smile on his lips or the genuine care in his eyes. “Not even up to saying hello, are you?”

He winces but dad just chuffs a laugh and falls back on the bed to sit next to him. Chuck doesn’t know what to do so he just shoves the plate at Herc. Who takes it automatically then looks surprised at the offering.

“A cookie?”

He shrugs. “I made a whole batch but the others just wouldn’t stop grabbing them. I had to save this one from Raleigh, he already had like four! Yanky bastard.”

Herc laughs quietly, picking up the cookie. Chuck’s too embarrassed to watch, even if he knows they’re his favourite but he doesn’t know how dad feels yet. Usually, the first thing he does as soon as they’re alone is greet him properly with a kiss. Is he still pissed at him?

Half a cookie appears in front of him and when he looks up Herc gives him one of those rare smiles and a quick kiss. Taking the offered half Chuck can’t help smiling too. Dad gets it.

**************

I did a thing and there were cookies. Peanut butter is my ambrosia.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
